I need you
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: Something weird happens to Lou Ann and she's being secretive about it. What will her best friend Randy do? Read & Review! (That rhymes..i love it..)


I need you

**Neon: Hey! My first Randy Cunningham story! Wow..I'm so proud. Hey Randy's a ninja just like you Espio!**

**Espio: I guess that's cool...**

**Neon: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja...Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas Does..I think...Read & Review!**

I walked through the night in the town Norisville. Everyone in town was already asleep. I could barely see where I was going through the thick fog. As I walked, I looked at all the light posts on the sides of the road. The ground made a thump noise as my feet pounded against it. My ears twitched when it heard a noise come from the roof of a building. I slowly turned my gaze to the top of the building I heard the noise from. But there was nothing there. I shifted my eyes back at the road, but as soon as my head turned, I ran into something. When I tried backing up to see what I hit, arms wrapped around me. It turned me around so my back was on its chest. I began to panic.

"Someone help mph!" The rest of my cry was blocked out as the stranger's hand covered my mouth.

Then I felt something sharp on my neck. I glanced down at my neck and saw it was a knife. I started screaming again, but they were muffled. The stranger then pulled me into an alley nearby. I struggled but we eventually went in. The stranger put my back against the wall with knife in his hand still on my throat. He took his hand away from my mouth. I growled at him.

"Who in the juice are you? And why the heck did you just mph mff mmpphh! "He put his hand over my mouth again.

"Quiet! Or would you rather die?" He said. I struggled under his grip. I bit his finger which made his hand retreat from my mouth.

"You stupid brat!" He growled. Before I could even notice what he was doing, he smacked me in the face. My head turned to the right from how much force was in it. I groaned in pain. My eyes widened when the knife slipped into my throat, breaking the skin, as he blood ran down my neck. I felt the tears in my eyes threatening to release. I closed them keeping them in me. The knife was long so the cut in my neck was deep. Then the guy punched me in my stomach.

"Now keep your mouth shut!" Suddenly, there were sirens heard far away. The person let go of his grip on me. I fell to ground, lying numb. When I opened my eyes, the person was gone. Blood was still dripping down my neck. Then, everything went completely black.

Randy~

"Hey Howard, what's up?" I asked as I walked up to my red headed bro.

"Nothing, just walking to the most boringest place on earth." I chuckled.

"You know, school isn't that bad." We looked at each other. Then we both started laughing.

"How are you that funny?" I shook my head then wiped a tear away from my eye from laughing so hard.

"I have no idea man." I laughed.

"We better head off to class Howard, before were late and get detention." He shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm not running." I chuckled

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I waved bye then ran off.

I walked through the room of Social Studies. I took my seat in the back, on the left side of the classroom. I place my book bag on the back of my seat. I took out the Ninja Nomicon and stared at it. 'I still haven't told Louel yet.' No sooner when I thought that did LouelFreeman sit next to him on his left. He looked at her in confusion.

"Um, why are you wearing a scarf? "Her head was dropping a little and she looked like she hasn't had any rest for a while.

"Hey, Lou Ann?" I shook her lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh, what'd you say Randy?" She asked. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I asked why you're wearing a scarf in the middle of April." She looked nervous after I said that.

"Oh, um…no reason I just get…chills?" Her head started nodding off again. "When did you go to bed last night?" I could barely see her face under her dark blue bangs.

"I…I didn't." She slowly placed her head on the desk. I was really worried about her. I'll put it off until after class.

After class~

Lou Ann was still sleeping on her desk. I poked her side which she responded in jumping from the chair squealing.

"Randy you know I'm ticklish on my sides!" She scolded me. I chuckled.

"It's the end of class." I stated. She got up with her book bag and left. I got with my book bag and followed her. I caught up to her.

"Hey Lou Ann, you know that you can tell me anything right?" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah." I stopped.

"Lou Ann" I sighed. I grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her toward me. Her face showed so much fear. She started shaking. She shook my hands off and ran off.

"Lou Ann!" She kept running. I sighed. I started walking again.

After School~

I went home and took out the Ninja Nomicon. I opened it up.

"Hey Nomicon, how do you learn someone's secret? Like is there a technique for that" The pages of the Nomicon began to flip, then it stopped. I began to read the page it stopped on.

"The secret knowledge a ninja learns will have a great damage on their life or the being with the knowledge. Okay, but how do I learn that if the person doesn't tell me?" The pages then flipped to a page that has Mind Reader on the top.

"Now that is brut! Okay, rub your hands together then do peace signs with your hands, cross your arms, then close your eyes and concentrate. Focus on the person you want to read and make sure they don't see you." I closed the book and got out my cell phone. "Hey Howard you wanna do a test for my new ninja skill I just learned? Great, thanks Howard." I hung up.

**Neon: More Chaps on the way! So..**

**Peace!**


End file.
